


Empire of Temptation

by CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune), Melodistic



Series: Empire of temptation [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Character Info, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodistic/pseuds/Melodistic
Summary: AU world for TMNT where Leo is the CEO of his own company, but has a few dark secrets.





	Empire of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Empire of Temptation is a world that I have created with Melodistic. It is mostly an RP for the two of us at the moment, however, as time goes on we may get brave enough to start sharing some more of what we have created in this world.

First we have Leo, who is the CEO of a pharmaceutical company, has an unhealthy obsession with his little brother Don, (these are the only two related in this world), he has connections to the black market and the underground society of drug and sex trafficking.   
Resigning himself to the fact that he can not have Donnie in the only way he wants him, Leo settles for Mikey instead, a curious turtle who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Leo takes a liking to the turtle, and "saves him" from a horrible fate, by purchasing the sixteen year old himself. Gives the teen a job in the mail room of his company, however it isn't long before Leo decides to use his new pet for his intended purpose. 

Donatello, once finished with high school, moved to a different stay just to get away from his brother once Leo's attention took on a more sexual nature. Finishing collage, and deciding it is time to move back home, Donnie is on the lookout for a new job, receiving an email about a new job opening at LH Pharmaceutical as they are looking for fresh new minds to work in the lab, Donnie applies and gets the job, unaware that the company he now works for is owned by his brother. (It is to late by the time he finds this out, Leonardo effectively owns him, and has connections in high places, so police involvement is out of the question)  
The only bright moments of his days now are when his secretary comes into work, bringing him that days data spreadsheets and a fresh cup of coffee.  

 

Raphael, a young hot head who has spent some time living on the streets, is willing to take any job he can get at this point, applies for a secretary job, no experience necessary. He then starts filling the role of Donatello's personal secretary, though he isn't very good at it, Donnie still insists on keeping him around.   
He is aware of what is going on in the company, who his boss really is, however turns a blind eye to it in hopes of one day getting himself out of the mess he accidentally stumbled into. 

Mikey really is a classic case of 'wrong place, wrong time', as he is kidnapped on his way home from school one day, drugged and dragged around the country, until he finds himself in the loving arms of Leonardo. The CEO that saved him, and takes care of him, Mikey is willing and eager to do anything Leonardo asks of him. Test a new drug that is to be sold on the black market? sure, new sex toys? Mikey's game, anything to keep the attention of his boss on him, because Mikey is just so sure that Leonardo loves him more than anyone else in the world, even if he does have a not so secret infatuation with the turtle from the lab.


End file.
